gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee 900R
|manufacturer = Bravado |related = Banshee |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Race Banshee(w) |roadspawn = No |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Sport |flags = Sports Recessed Taillight Coronas |modelname = banshee2 |handlingname = BANSHEE2 |textlabelname = BANSHEE2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Banshee 900R is a wide-body variant of the Banshee, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the January 2016 Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online In terms of design, the Banshee 900R has had some major changes. The most changes are notable in the rear quarter of the vehicle. The front of the car hasn't had too many alterations, however, the front arches are now wider and therefore the belt-line curves around the front of the bodywork to create a distinctive bulky appearance. The back of the front arches have been removed so the wheels are exposed. The sides of the car have been altered slightly, where the side-intakes have been extended to curve right up the rear wheel arches. A new skirt has been added which now folds over the body work at the rear, in front of the rear wheel arches. On the rear fascia, the entire rear bumper has been changed. A new diffuser has been added which now extends its blades further on the left and right sides, more so than the center blades. The rear corners now have body kit extensions which are bolted on top of the original body work. The top of the rear wheel arches are now extended, known as flared wheel arches, or "spats". The engine is the same as the standard Banshee, being a carbureted V8 with single cams, which is unusual for modern sports cars. The exhausts are now rear mounted and are twin-exit, twin exhausts by default, enclosed in carbon fibre plating. Oddly, it only exits at one side of the car, despite two encasement being present. Furthermore, the exhaust tips connect to a large silencer, but lacks an actual exhaust pipe. The Banshee 900R can have a vast array of modification to alter these new changes, from body work to engine block modifications, at Benny's Original Motor Works. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Its overall performance has been altered rather dramatically, including a conversion into the Supers class rather than Sports. Both acceleration and top speed has been increased, becoming the fastest car in the game once it gets on a long straight road. However care should be taken at tight corners, as the vehicle is likely to oversteer and spin out due to overwhelming torque at low speeds. The Banshee 900R, while the fastest car in the game, will trail behind the likes of the Nero Custom and the 811 uphill due to low torque output in comparison to the others. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/8 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Banshee900R-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 80.482697% |rsc_acceleration = 86.875% |rsc_braking = 33.333336% |rsc_traction = 75.757576% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Banshee 900R is heavily modifiable at Benny's Original Motor Works, featuring unique modifications not present on the Banshee, such as engine block modifications, vinyls, bodywork additions, paint-jobs, and interior features. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Banshee900R-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Banshee 900R on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Banshee900R-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Banshee 900R in an official screenshot. Banshee900R-GTAO-Bennys.png|The Banshee 900R as seen on Benny's Original Motor Works. Banshee900R-CustomizationOptions-GTAO-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Banshee 900R. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Banshee 900R can only be obtained by upgrading a stock Banshee at Benny's Original Motor Works for $565,000. The player simply needs to purchase a standard Banshee, take it to Benny's garage and purchase the "Upgrade" option. Unlike the Sultan, the Banshee cannot be upgraded if it is stolen from traffic as it is considered "too hot" to be modified. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: DR1FT3R, H0WL3R or D0M1N0. Trivia *The "Two Tone" livery is possibly an homage to Han's RX7 from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. *The Banshee 900R, just like the Sultan RS, can have its brace strut altered and modified. The color, material, shape and finish can all be altered. This stops the camber of the body increasing during hard-cornering which is caused by the suspension pushing into the bodywork. *Originally, the Banshee 900R was slow upon upgrading it, which received numerous complaints by players. It has since been confirmed as fixed by Rockstar Games. *With the right modifications, the Banshee can be made to resemble the 2013 SRT Viper GTS-R race car. *Out of all vehicles that can be upgraded at Benny's Original Motor Works, the Banshee 900R is the most expensive to fully upgrade. The Banshee pre-upgrade costs $105,000 (hardtop) or $126,000 (topless) on the Legendary Motorsport and Benny's Original Motor Works' website, as it cannot be stolen, and a further $565,000 to upgrade to the 900R variant, bringing the total cost to $670,000 or $691,000 without any other modifications. **Upgrading it with the most expensive modifications can potentially bring its cost to over $2 million. *The "900R" nomenclature is likely inspired by the Hennessey Viper Venom 700R. See Also *Banshee - The stock variant of Banshee 900R. *Sultan RS - Another wide-body car added in the same update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} es:Banshee 900R de:Banshee 900R (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles